Lost and Found
by tmmontp
Summary: Its Amazing what can be Found when you find youself Lost. Kurt and Blaine awake to find themselves stuck on a Deserted Island, each trying to figure out their fate while their families struggle to get by back home.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt didn't want to move from where he lay. He felt so exhausted and not really even sure why. He could feel the warm sun on his face but also something rough and gritty against his body. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting to see what was around, utterly confused about where he was. He was lying on a beach, Sand clinging to his face and body. He sat there a moment and would watch as the surf would flow up the shoreline and brush against his feet before retreating back into the water. More confusion set in as he realized he was still fully dressed in his skinny Jeans and t shirt, but why would he go to the beach in this? He forced himself to stand bringing his hands to his eyes to shy and block out some of the light, he saw something else across the beach a little further down, and something in his gut told him he needed to get to it. As he got closer, it dawned on that it wasn't a something but more of a someone, lying there in the surf just as he was. He felt a sharp pain in the top of his head, reaching up to caress it with his hand, pulling away to see dried blood in his hair. It was if a switch was clicked, everything came rushing back to him at once.

* * *

The Day Before

"Ok everyone listen up, make sure your sitting with your assigned partner once were boarded. There will be no horseplay or goofing off once were inside. It's a confined space, so just try and enjoy the ride as much as you can. Its not everyday a bunch of school kids from Ohio get to go sight seeing in a helicopter in the tropics." It wasn't the first time Mr. Shue made this speech, but he felt like it was something that needed repeating, especially since he knew for a fact he had some pranksters in attendance.

Thanks to a generous donation by Mr. Motta, the school was able to send a class of 20 kids along with dozens of others to be a part of the Youth Habitat for Humanity. For three days they had all worked in the local villages to help build schools, dig irrigation ditches and pretty much any other thing that would help the lives of those there. After all was said and done, the students were allowed two days to explore and have fun on the local islands. Mr. Shue would be taking the first half of the group with him today on a helicopter tour around the islands, while the second group with Coach Sylvester would head into town for some shopping.

Not everyone was allowed to go on the trip, you had to meet several requirements to even be considered. So needles to say most of the Glee club was not present. Kurt was severely depressed at the thought at the start of the trip before a certain Ebony Enchantress plopped down on the seat next to him on the plane ride down.

"What you think I'd miss out on something like this? You must have me mistaken for someone else!"

"Oh My God 'Cedes. I have never been happier to see someone than I am right now. I seriously thought it would be just me on this trip."

"Honey Child, don't give me that. Even IF it was just you, you'd use that charm and wit to weasel your way into someone's group before it was over with. Kurt Hummel is a star, and Stars need to surround themselves with fans!"

"Girl, you know me so well. Just wait this is going to be so much fun, no school, no homework, and best of all no Bul… Shit what are they doing here?"

"Oh yea, that was the other thing I was gonna tell you. I saw them as I was boarding." Kurt slumped down in his seat as several Jocks from his school walked pass. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as he saw Dave Karofsky, Azimio, Rick Nelson, and Blaine Anderson take the seats behind them.

"Look here boys, looks like Lady Face and Aritha are gonna be joining us on this little trip. Who knows, this thing might turn out to be more fun than we thought."

The three jocks had always given Kurt a hard time, they were some of the biggest bullies in the school. Blaine Anderson however, was a different care, to Kurt he was the worst of them all. Sure they would throw him into the locker, trip him in the hall, destroy his belonging and make his life hell, But Blaine on the other hand did nothing. He never budged to help or anything, he would just stand back with a smirk on his face and watch as the others did what they wanted. He occasionally would make a suggestion for some way they could worsen their current antics like the time he suggested they dump the trash cans into the bin, after Kurt had been thrown in it. While those three were the muscle, he got the feeling that Blaine was the Brains. Kurt had learned a long time ago to avoid the running back as much as possible.

The trip had gone by fairly easy, Kurt only had a few altercations with the boys during the building process, one such incident resulting in the ruining of his brand new Gucci Messenger Bag. But the project had ended and now everyone was set and ready to have a little fun, Kurt was excited to see that all of the Jocks were paired off in the second group. He climbed into the helicopter , buckling in right behind Mercedes, bracing himself for liftoff before Shue stopped them all with a quick announcement.

"It'll be one moment guys, one of the other group members got food poisoning so were moving his partner here with us.. Ahh here he comes now, Blaine just have a seat next to Kurt and Mercedes for now."

_What the fuck!_

Kurt watched as the jock climbed into the helicopter taking his appointed seat and securing himself him, not saying a single word to anyone else in the group. The ride itself was fantastic, they got a lot of great shots of the coral reef as well as some high shots of the villages they had worked in. Mercedes was in the middle of point out the future location of her Mansion when the pilot came over the headsets they were all wearing.

"Ok guys, were gonna hit a bit of rough weather here. There's a hurricane coming in and we were hoping we'd miss it but looks like we're going to get some of it after all. I'm going to fly us out over the water and see if we can cut around the worst part of the storm and land on the other side of the bay. It shouldn't take us that much longer to get back so everyone just hang tight and relax."

Just as the pilot said, the storm hit them like a ton of bricks. The chopper was thrust side to side as the rain belted it in every direction. Kurt couldn't help but cling to Mercedes as if his life depended on it.

"Its ok boy. Were fine. This guy knows what he's doing! Just try to relax." As soon as the words left her mouth, alarms and beeping sounded off around the cabin as each of them felt the cabin plummet downwards. Kurt knew the pilot was yelling something and gesturing towards everyone but he couldn't hear nor make out what he said, he was staring down as he buckle when he felt his body jerk forward.. and then darkness.

* * *

He kneeled down in the sand next the body he had been staring at and finally decided to reach out and roll the guy over. For the first time since the Jock transferred a year ago, Kurt actually noticed his black curls as they sank free from all the Gel the water had washed away. He quickly put aside all the ill feelings he held towards the boy as his life guard training kicked in. Sure it had been a few summers but he still remembered how to do CPR. He Checked for a pulse and breathing and began to administer chess compressions and mouth mouth. On the second Mouth to mouth attempt the boy before began coughing and sputting water from his mouth, Kurt just gently rolled him over on his side until his coughing fit had passed.

"Hey its ok, your alright now! Just breath slowly and you'll be ok." Kurt stared down at the boy laying in front of him, he wasn't sure what brought it on but he had to fight the urge to reach out and run his fingers through those curls.

"Ku…Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, It's me. Just relax, sit up when your ready. " Kurt stood up and began to pace around the scene taking in all the sights around him. The beach ran down about 100 yards on each side of him before curing towards the opposite direction. The tree line was about 50 from where he stood and he could easily make out several high cliffs in the distance as well as several jutting up from the surface of the water in ocean in front of them.

"Where…where are we?" He was brought back to the boy in front of him, crossing over to him to help him stand on his own.

"I'm not real sure, I woke up over there only a few moments before you. What do you remember?" Kurt stared into those hazel eyes as he asked the question. He saw a look of panic and confusion cross Blaine's face before it was replaced by an emotionless slate.

"I'm not real sure. What about yourself?" He began to move around a bit, his body straining in its exhausted state.

"I remember the storm and the chopper going down, and then that's it. I must have hit my head though cuase, well it hurts like fuck and there's some blood."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a giggle as he listened to Kurt speak.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Its just funny to hear the proper, stuck up, pretty boy Kurt Hummel swear, that's all. I figured that kind of language was beneath you, since it was used by , what'd you call us, oh yes.. Neanderthals." For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt the blood flow to his face as embarrassment settled in.

"Don't fuck with me Anderson. This is serious and I'm in no mood to deal with your harassment and taunting shit. So back the fuck off!"

"Damn, calm down. I was just commenting on its nice to see you finally take that stick out of your ass."

"As if you would even begin to know me or how I am. The only thing you've ever seen is my body being thrown across the hall into lockers or sent flying down on the floor." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest as he gave Blaine was of his best Bitch Glares he was so famous for.

"Ok fine… lets just… I don't know.. see what we can find?"

Both boys walked away from the beach towards the shoreline in searched for anything that could let them know something about where they were. The first thing they noticed a few yards in was a grove of Banana tree's, neither of them realizing they were hungry until their stomachs began to growl. Kurt sat back and watched as Blaine attempted several times to climb the tree to reach the food only to fall flat on his ass in the sand below about half way up. After a couple attempts he allowed his laughter to escape his mouth where he had been doing his best to hold it in.

"If you think you can do a better job Hummel, be my guest!" Kurt just shot him a smirk before walking over to the tree and making his climb up, the entire time filling Blaine in on what he had done wrong the previous time.

"Its simple Blaine, you would never be able to do this. No, its not because you're a dumb jock, well actually I guess it kind of is. Haha"

"Kurt, what are you talking about? How can being a jock hurt me on this, if anything Im stronger than you and should have been able to get up there."

"See that's where you are over estimating yourself sir, yes your stronger than me, but those muscles of yours are what's weighing you down. See how I'm stepping on this ridges like you did? The only difference this time is there not breaking under my feet. I'm lighter than you so there holding my weight." If he hadn't proved his point already, the fact he jumped down with an entire load of banana's would have. Both boys sat down and had a quick lunch before setting off towards the jungle.

They walked in a straight line for about half before coming upon a waterfall flowing from a center rock formation. The water pooling in a crystal blue pool beneath it. Blaine leaned over tasting the water, excited when he discovered it was fresh water and not salt. After a few drinks from the two they kept on towards the same path they had started on before coming out on yet another beach facing the opppsite direction they came.

"Ok so apparently we stuck on a ridiculously small island." After a few more moments of exploring they made their way back to the side the had originally came from, deciding that if anyone would come for them it would most likely be in the direction in which they floated up from. Kurt settled himself under a tree as he gazed out across the water allowing his mind to roam freely and try to take in everything that had happened.

His concentration was broke as he noticed Blaine traveling back and forth from the Jungle carrying sticks and limbs to a pile not far from where he was currently sitting.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I don't know about you, but Ive been on several of Beach trips like this with my family. The one thing I always remember is how cold it gets once the sun goes down, so I thought I'd get a fire going.

"A fire? Are you hiding matches in those cargo shorts of yours?"

"Nope, Just wait you'll see." Kurt rolled his eyes once again at the comments coming from the other boy, he didn't realize how exhausted he was until he felt his body start to drift off into sleep. It only last a few minutes before he could feel a touch of warmth on his face, and then the warmth turning into a full blow over. He opened his eyes, jumping up and backing away as he noticed the blazing fire that sat before him.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"haha, see that's what happens when you underestimate me Hummel. I'm a man of many talents and surprises!"

"Apparently so it would seem. So I know its been on your mind cause its all I could think about. What happened to everyone else.. Are they…."

"No.. There all fine, or they were. They all made it to the inflatable raft the pilot opened once we hit the water."

"Oh..ok. that's good to know. So once there picked up then surely someone's going to come look for us.. right?"

"I hope so, but who knows. We could be here for a few more hours or a few more days. Don't really know." Kurt could tell from the boys posture and the look in his eyes that he wasn't telling the whole story but he was too tired to press for answers at the moment. He wanted nothing more than lie down and sleep. He settled against one of the larger tree's near their fire and allowed himself to drift off once again.

Blaine sat there and stared at the boy as he fell asleep under the tree. He hadn't meant to lie to Kurt about what happened but he wasn't sure how to explain the truth. He had learned a long time ago that the truth was a lot harder to deal with than the lies, so that's the philosophy he'd adopted. Kurt didn't need to know the truth, so he wouldn't tell him. He found himself staring in the heart of the fire..

_Wow, Dad would actually be proud of me if he knew I remembered how to start a fire. Whom I'm kidding, I'd still be the disappointment. Why did this have to happen, and of all people with him._

Blaine knew he was considered an asshole by most standards and that was something he was ok with, in fact he preferred it. He remembered all the cruel things they did to Kurt, and didn't feel an ounce of shame or pity for the boy. He was right in his actions… people like Kurt needed to be reminded of how life was, and how the food chain of High school worked. It was his responsibility to make sure Kurt and those like him never forgot that. As he sat there he felt the exhaustion begin to take over as he drifted back and forth out of consciousness before finally allowing the darkness to embrace him.

* * *

"Please you have to send out more help. Two of my students are still out there!" Will Shuester pleased with the officer at the harbor that he and the others had be brought to.

"I'm sorry sir, until this storm pass's we can't risk anyone else's life to recover what you've lost."

"What we've lost? Their Fucking Children, not items. Two of our kids are out there in this storm and your gonna sit here on your ass and do nothing!"

"Sir, from your statement and others. There was only one raft, the other two had neither a raft nor a flotation device of any kind. I'm sorry to say this, but at this point in the game, it will be more of a recovery effort than a rescue. I'm sorry! I wish their was more we could do."

Will allowed the officers words to sink in. He knew down in the pit of his stomach that it was the truth. He watched the two boys float away from the raft and the others on it, knowing there was nothing he could do to help them. One of his other students had a nasty gash on her leg and needed his immediate attention. All he could do was sit there and watch as they got further and further out of sight, and Blaine's cries for help finally ceased.

"I'm sorry. Its just a lot to take in. If you'll update me as soon as your ready, I'd like to go back out with ya'll. But now I'm afraid I have some phone calls to make.

* * *

The Hudmell household was up to it's usual Friday events when the phone rang. Burt and Finn were lost in a Football game on the tv, making Carole leave the book she was reading to cross the room and answer the phone.

"Hello. Yes one moment… Burt honey, telephone. Its Principle Figgins." As the name left her mouth, Burts eyes zoomed in on Finn like the scope of a gun.

"Burt I swear I haven't done anything this time… or that I know of!"

"I swear Finn, if your in trouble again. Your grounded from having any contact with anyone for 3 months."

"3 Months? That's not really fair Burt!"

"Fair? You want to talk about Fair? Was it Fair that I had to pay to have the auditorium floor rebuilt after you and those two knuckle heads put a hole in it."

"I said I was sorry about that, GAH!"

"Yea well, sorry doesn't cut it sometimes." He left the living room, giving Carole a kiss on the cheek as she giggled over his and Finn's interaction. She left Burt in the Kitchen and went settled back in with her book. She loved her new family, sure they had their quirk but didn't everyone. After a year and half of being together she couldn't imagine her life any other way. She was just about to resume her book when she heard breaking glass from the kitchen. She knew Burt had a temper, and if he was breaking something she figured it would be better to head him off before Finn got the full force of it. What she wasn't expecting was to come upon her husband on the floor, clutching his chest in tears as a heart attack ripped through his chest.

"FINN HELP! CALL 911 NOW!" Finn came rushing in, freezing at the sight before him.

"FINN NOW!" He snapped out of his daze, before taking out his cell and calling for help.

"Burt honey hold on, Finn's calling an ambulance now. Its going to be ok. Just breath.. We can get through this.. just Breath." She was doing all she could to hold back the tears in her eyes. She couldn't let on how scared she was at this very moment. She couldn't bring herself to move away from him as he adjusted himself to lie flat on the floor, the whole time mumbling under his breath.

"Just hold on Sweetheart.. The ambulance is on its way."

"gone…..gone…he's gone….gone."

"Who's gone? You're here with me, Finn's here too. Its going to be ok, just wait. Kurt will be back In a few days and you know he's gonna let you have it for this so just breath. Help's on the way.." She could stop the sobbing now as it left her mouth. "Dammit Burt don't you leave me.. not now.. Please."

"Kurt.."

"He'll be home in a few days, just hang in there."

"gone…no..my baby…he's gone..OH GAWD CAROLE HE"S GONE!" She could only watch as the man in front of her fell apart as cried like baby in her arms. She didn't know what was going on but whatever it was had caused Burt to have a heart attack, something bad enough to upset him and cause this state. As she finally put all his words together, she felt the pain and sorrow strike her heart. Unable to hold her composure anymore, she fell apart as she held her Husband in his arms, both waiting for the help that was on their way, the help that their son didn't get.

* * *

Jonathan Anderson had finally gotten his wife to sleep, only after he forced her to take a sedative. After the phone call from the school, she had been unreachable. It was only after he pried the phone from her hands that the principle filled him in on everything that had happened. Tears had been shed and curse's slung out, on both of their parts. He settled himself into his office, and began to make the preparations that would need to be sorted out. The authorities wouldn't be giving up on the search but the chances were slim to none. He poured himself a rather tall glass of scotch, slouching into his desk chair, staring at the picture he kept of his Children he kept on his Desk. Cooper was off on some shoot, so he had left word with his agent to get in touch with them, while Brianna was off at school. He would call the school in the morning and make plans for her to come home, but for now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

He and his son, never really saw eye to eye. Each with a drastically different view of the world, both unwilling to change their views to agree with the other. But it was now in this situation that Jonathan realized how he had failed his son and his family. He had spent most of his life focusing on his career that his family was always second. Blaine wouldn't have gone on this trip if he hadn't pushed and pushed that it would make his college applications stand out above the rest. This was all his fault, and it was something he could never forgive himself for. He felt the warmth as the tears flowed down his face before replacing the sorrow with anger. Lifting his arm and throwing his Glass across the room into the wall, before collapsing on his desk once again in tears…

* * *

The rest of the trip had been called off, and all the students able to travel were loaded up and sent home. Will and Sue both electing to stay behind with the three students who were still under a physicians care, one for an infection in the cut in her leg, another suffering a minor concussion still, and the third experience severe anxiety attacks. Will's phone began to ring and he allowed himself to step out and take while Sue gave the Doctors the third degree for not being able to do more. Sure he hated her at times, but if anyone couldn't' motivate someone to do something it was her. After his conversation with Figgins he came back to stand beside her.

"So what'd that prick of an administrator want? Did he make the calls himself of pawn it off on someone else.?"

"Sue you knew that would be a hard call, it would have been tough on anyone. He did call himself though."

"How's everyone doing? How's Porcelains folks taking it."

"Not well I'm afraid, Burt, Kurt's father, suffered a hear attack while on the phone with Figgins. The doctors said the stress from the call was to much for his body to handle. He's in ICU right now. His wife Carole and Finn aren't doing much better. Anderson's parents.."

"Blaine William! He had a name, please show some respect and use it."

"Yes he does and Kurt's name is not porcelain!"

"I have more respect for porcelain than I have for any other fodder that has come through those school doors, so don't lecture me William Schuester."

"Blaine's parents are in the same shape, his dad is actually flying down here later tonight to assist in the search."

"Search? Did Figgins not tell them everything?"

"He did but Mr. Anderson insist that his son is a fighter and would survive this. I'd like to think that is true since I didn't know him that well, but you and I both know that Kurt isn't the type to lay down on the side lines either. If anyone can make it through this… its those two."

_**Please rate and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine began to stir as the sounds of the crashing surf filled his ears. He glanced around as he lifted himself up off the ground, surprised to see the sun peeking above the horizon. He knew they had fallen asleep just before sunset yesterday, but wasn't expecting to sleep this long. Apparently his body was more exhausted than he thought, but then again keeping yourself afloat while fighting torrential waves wasn't easy, let alone supporting someone else as well. He looked over a Kurt, who'd curled up in a ball and was sound asleep under the same tree where he started. The fire had just about died down, but there was still an early chill in the air. He decided he would head into the jungle a ways to see if he could find some more dry wood to keep it going. As impressed as he was with himself for getting it lit the first time, he wasn't all that positive he could do it again. He began to think about what must be going on back home and how everyones dealing with everything. He knew his mom would be working herself into a panic, but his dad? He really wasn't sure what he would be like, he never really took much interest in Blaine, especially after the accident with Brianna. Would he even miss him? Probably not!

He began to think about Kurt as he strolled through the trees. Did the boy have family worrying about him? How did his family feel about him? He only knew what he had heard about the boy from the moment he'd arrived, doing his best to avoid him at all cost. He knew Kurt didn't care for him that much and that was fine with him, the sooner all this was over the better. He wasn't sure how much time he could take with the other boy. Before he realized it he had made it all the way to the waterfall, reaching down he decided to give his face a quick wash hoping to god it would wake him up and stop his mind from thinking. He stood there kneeling in front of the pool for a few moments, long enough for the water to still allowing him to see his reflection. He could make out the slight tint to his skin that was his facial hair, bring his hand up to rub it. As he did this he noticed something else in the reflection, something in the tree's above his head.

Spinning around and staring up he could make out what appeared to be a silver pod. Dropping the fire wood he had gathered he rushed over to the tree and began to climb up hoping to get a better look at what it was. About half way up he realized what it was, and tried to climb faster only to fall a few limbs down as the tree limbs holding him up fell to his weight. He jumped down out of the tree and went running towards the shore line where he came.

"Kurt, You gotta come see thi…. Kurt?" Blaine had entered the little clearing where Kurt was and surprised to see the boy sitting up with his knee's pulled tight to his chest as tears flowed down his face.

"Are you ok? What's wrong Kurt?"

"I'm fine..really. I woke up and you were gone so I figured I'd just sit here and wait for you to come back but then I got to thinking about my dad. Blaine… do you think he's handling this ok?"

"Kurt, I don't' know your dad so I can't honestly say anything but I'm sure both our families are doing the best they can. I even bet all those geeky kids from your choir are even there to help."

"Glee Club, not choir."

"Whatever, the point is Im sure their fine. I'm more concerned with us right now though, I need you to come with me I found something in the tree's."

"Unless you found a hidden air strip to fly us back to Ohio I doubt it's that great." Kurt glanced up at the boy standing before him, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He watched how a smirk began to form as Blaine gave him the quizzical look.

"Ok so no! No Airstrip, but I found a plane!" Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he'd just heard. He could feel the relief and happiness flood into him. This would all be over soon.

"Oh my God Blaine, What the hell are we doing here. Lets go!"

Blaine turned and ran back into the jungle with Kurt quickly on his heels. He stopped just short of the waterfall, turning and pointing to the trees. Kurt followed his finger with his eyes until he found the target Blaine was reffering to. All his hopes came crashing down as he saw the remains of the aircraft strung throughout the tree.

" Blaine… You said a plane.. you DID NOT however say a crashed plane."

"Seriously Kurt? We walked form the back of this little island to the front yesterday, don't you think if there was a fully operation plane we would have seen it? Really? Sometimes I wonder If your as smart as they say you are." Kurt was too emotionally strung out to quip back after that comment.

"I tried to get to the top but I'm to heavy once again. Your gonna have to do it." It was Kurt's turn to give Blaine another glare.

"You think I'm going to climb my ass up this tree just to see some broke down wreckage? Think again Anderson!"

"Kurt, Please. There could be something in there we could use, like maybe an old radio or something. Hell don't be such a queer and just do it already." Blaine knew as soon as the words left his mouth it was a mistake.

Kurt could feel the blood rushing to his face as his anger was getting the best of him. He wanted more than anything to last out at this boy, and then to storm off into the jungle but that would accomplish absolutely nothing. He knew Blaine had a point about the plane, but hell would freeze over first before he did it for him.

"Well, good luck with that then. Cause this queer is gonna take his little gay ass back to the beach." With that he turned and headed back in the direction they came. He didn't stop at their little camp, choosing to instead walk past it and down to the water's edge sitting in the sand allowing his feet to be engulfed with the surf.

Blaine could only watch as Kurt stormed off away from him. It was not his intention to piss him off but somehow that's what happened. He knew he wouldn't be able to get to the top of the tree on his own so he went back to collecting firewood. Once he was back at the camp he stoked the fire up some more, before moving around taking in all of their surrounding before finally settling on what he was looking for. He walked back off to the tree line, grabbing a few Palm branches that had fallen down as well as some bamboo poles lying around before dragging them back to the beach. Kurt could hear the sounds coming from behind him, doing his best to ignore his counterpart. Curiosity finally got the best of him, decided to turn and watch as Blaine fooled around with several of the items he'd found on the ground.

"What on earth are you doing Anderson?"

"I figured if were going to have to stay another night here, we might need something to sleep under. I don't know about you but it did get chilly last night so I figured we could take this Palm Leaves and use them to tie these poles together here and here as well as down there, then hanging the palm limbs over the top and sides. That should keep out most of the wind if we can get enough palms along the sides. That will just leave the front opened for us facing the fire."

Kurt ran over the idea in his head and how the boy described it, realizing that it might just actually work.

"I'll tell you what, you work on this Mr. Engineer, I'll see if I can't gather up something to eat."

The shelter took most of the day to complete but was finally finished right at sunset. Blaine climbed under the lttle shelter they had created, crossing his legs and staring at the fire. Kurt had spent most of the day gathering different types of fruits from around the Island. Most of them pretty common but a few of them neither of the boys had ever tried. After they ate there fill, avoiding the new fruit, the sat side by side allowing the warmth of the fire fill them.

"Under normal circumstances I would consider this a nice vacation spot. Its relaxing, quiet, and absolutely no stress. Sure there's the chance no one will find us, but for some odd reason that doesn't bother me right now. I know it should, my Dad is prolly working himself into an early grave worrying about me. We've only had each other since my mom passed until he remarried last year. Her name is Carole, she's Finn Hudson's Mom. She's wonderful to him, I mean sure she could use a makeover but who….." Kurt was startled as he felt the shorter boys head fall onto his shoulder. He glanced down and watched as Blaine's chest moved at a steady rate, allowing a steady stream of breathing. He'd apparently worked himself into exhaustion until he couldn't stay awake any longer. Kurt was afraid to move, but couldn't help himself from staring at the sleeping boy on his shoulder. In another life, In another time, he could see himself crushing on this boy.. but it was thoughts like that he couldn't allow himself to have. Nothing good ever came from them. He brought his attention back to the fire continuing on with his story even though Blaine wasn't listening, it just felt good to talk to someone for a change, even if that person was fast asleep.

Carole sat in the crowded office along with Lisa Anderson as well as Miss Pillsbury, and Principle Figgins. Burt was still in ICU so that left Carole to tend to all the business in his place. She looked around at the faces around her and could tell that she wasn't the only one loosing sleep over all this.

"No the Authorities there have assured us they will keep searching, but at this point the likely hood of anything turning up on very low. The fact is Both boys were caught in a violent storm, neither of them with any type of flotation device. It is possible for one to keep themselves afloat, but only for so long. We must start to consider the possibility that the boys are gone." Lisa Anderson broke down in tears again, allowing Miss Pillsbury to put her arm around her in an effort to comfort her. Figgins knew his words would not be welcomed but they were truth. He had been on the phone for several hours with both the American Embassy as well as The Board of Education.

"Now Mrs. Hummel. I understand you are acting as guardian here for Kurt since his Father is unable to attend. I heard about his Heart Attack and I am truly sorry for your family. I can't imagine what your going through. Mrs. Anderson, I was informed before you got here that your husbands Plane has arrived and he has joined up with two of my teachers there to assist in any way they can. This is going to be a rough time for your families, but also for those friends of the two boys. We like to consider ourselves here a McKinely to be caring of our pupils, and would like to offer our services for anything needed in this process."

"Thank you Principle Figgins. Its greatly appreciated. My other son, Finn, has been in contact with most of Kurt's friends and I believe most are at my house right now. Mrs. Anderson?"

The teary eyed women looked over at her, and Carole could tell she was doing all she could to be strong.

"Lisa… please call me Lisa."

"Lisa, Do you have anyone you can be with? I mean since your husband is gone?"

"My oldest son, Cooper, Is flying in later this week. My Daughter, will arriving tommrow evening so its just me tonight."

"No, absolutely not. You will come home with me, This is just as hard on you as it is for us. Besides, that way if there's some new information we'll be together to hear it.. for better or worse."

"Yes… Thank you, that would be nice."

Brianna couldn't bring herself to leave her room after she got the phone call from her mom. She had spent more of her time googling information on the tropics as well as survivability raters and percentages. She knew the odds for her brother and the other boy weren't good but she refused to give up. Blaine never once gave up on her and she wouldn't do the same to him. After the accident, he was with her through all the ups and downs, he was her big brother and he just couldn't be gone. She couldn't bring herself to look up the other boy too, it was hard enough connect one face with this, let alone someone else. She heard the familiar buzz of her phone, reaching across her desk to answer smiling as she realized it was her other brother.

"Hey Coop.. have you….heard anything else?" She was almost to afraid to ask, or rather more afraid of what the answer would be.

"Sorry Bri, I haven't. When are you going home?"

"The school is taking me to the airport tomorrow so I should be back tomorrow night sometime. What about yourself?"

" The closest plane ticket I could get was at the end of the week. They put me on a waiting list if someone cancels but that's unlikely. Have you spoke to mom or dad?"

"I spoke to mom a little while ago. She's staying tonight with a Carole Hummel? She's the other boys step mother."

"Good I was afraid she was going to be alone to deal with this. I don't know what dad was thinking, there's nothing he can do, he shouldn't have left her and run off like that!"

"You know how dad is Coop, he won't accept any answer he doesn't like unless he can be apart of it and no for fact it's the truth. Besides the shocker isn't that he left mom, its that he went at all."

"Dad has his faults, especially with Blaine. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love him any less. Come on now sis you know how dad is, everything has to be perfect or he doesn't want to accept it." Cooper realized what he said, and regretted the entire conversation.

"Im sorry Bri.. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean…"

"Its ok Coop.. I know. Goodnight."

"G'nite Bri."

She closed her cell setting it beside her computer, deciding that everything was to much to deal with and she needed sleep. She spun her chair around reaching for the crutches that were propped up next to her. She lifted herself up off the chair, all her weight on her right leg, crossing the room before sitting on her bed. It'd been two years since the accident, but not a day went by that she didn't look down and expect to see two legs instead of the only one she was left with.


End file.
